To Build a Home
by lookcrispydoi
Summary: Molly is left alone at a new park when she meets a strange boy known as 'The Freak'. Curious to learn more about him, she starts her adventure to find him and maybe- become his friend.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start of the Adventure

**So I've had this idea stuck in my head for MONTHS, I'm not even joking right now. But just… the feels. It can't be tamed.**

**And I've always loved the idea of Sherlock as a kid, I think it's absolutely adorable! I'm not expecting a ton of reviews and whatnot, jus' writin' this fo' funsies.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

"Now you wait here at the park, I'll be back soon, alright?" The young woman smiled and turned around when a small hand grabbed her legs tightly.

"Please don't leave me here all alone! Please stay!" A small mousy little girl with long, brown hair looked up at her mother with big, pleading eyes. She didn't dare let go.

A small laugh escaped the woman's mouth as she knelt down to quickly peck the small girl on the forehead.

"Molly, everything is going to be alright! Just stay in the park area, and don't talk to older strangers, okay?" the young girl, Molly, looked away hesitantly, as her mother got up. A black London cab was waiting nearby. "I promise I will come back soon, have I ever lied to you before?"

"No…" The woman felt her daughter loosen her grip on her leg slowly as she continued smiling at her.

"And it'll stay that way, now go and have fun on the swing-set. It seems like no one is using it now, right?" Almost instantly, Molly leapt up from her sitting position and ran towards the swings.

"Bye mum, I'll see you soon!" called out the young toddler as she waved at her mother. She smiled and waved back, as she entered and left in the cab.

The park was very new to Molly; she had never been to this one before. Everything looked brand new, and there were a lot more children here her age. That didn't really matter though; she was very shy and awkward when talking to new people. Still, it was exciting to say the least, like an adventure in one of her favorite storybooks. She halted to a stop in front of the swing-set her mother pointed out and quickly climbed up on the empty, black seat. Before kicking off from the ground, however, she noticed a slightly taller, dark haired boy in a long black coat and blue scarf sitting on the seat next to hers, looking at her as if he were studying her. Molly's face reddened slightly and smiled.

_Maybe I can make a friend today._

"Hello, my name is Molly, what's your name?" Molly extended her arm towards him for a shake.

The reaction she was given was unexpected. The boy flinched as if he were woken up from a trance and turned away quickly, leaving he arm hanging in the air.

_I wonder if he even has a name, _thought Molly as she pulled back her arm disappointingly.

"You… you have a name, right?" she asked timidly, not sure if he would yell at her or ignore her again.

This time, the boy gave another quick look at the new girl. He then got off of his swing seat and started walking away.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" asked Molly. The strange boy didn't respond and kept walking.

She sat still on her seat for a few minutes trying to figure out what had happened when she was interrupted by the sight of a boy and a girl approaching her, each with a hint of disgust plastered on their faces.

The girl spoke first.

"I'd stay away from him if I were you," she sneered.

"What?" _What's she going on about? _thought Molly.

"The kid you were just with," the other boy snickered. "He doesn't talk to anyone except for his brother."

Molly's eyes grew wider. "He has a brother?"

The two kids looked at each other and grinned. The girl pointed at a slightly older looking boy occupying himself with his cell phone as he sat on one of the park benches. He was dressed in a suit with an umbrella in hand and looked to be in his teens.

"We don't know much about him except for the fact that he's related to the freak," said the boy as a smirk found a way on his face. Molly decided she wouldn't like these kids very much.

"He's the weirdest kid at the park, everyone knows that!" the girl laughed. "The name's Sally, by the way, and this is Anderson. Nice knowing you, and remember-"

"Stay away from the freak!" Anderson finished her sentence while smirking loudly as they both ran away to play with the other kids.

Molly stood still as she went over the conversation that just took place. Why would they call him a freak? He didn't look like he had done anything wrong, and based on what they had said, he didn't seem like he would cause harm.

Suddenly, Molly's lit up excitedly as she got up from her swing seat and climbed up on the tallest play structure to get a good view of the park. She scanned the area until she found a mop of messy black hair at the sandbox- nobody else was there.

Molly smiled to herself as she got down.

_Today, she would start her adventure, _she thought as she ran to the other end of the park.

* * *

**This was so much fun to write! Please, review and tell me what you think! I would really love to continue with people liking it, haha. Constructive criticism is much appreciated! (And yay, Mycroft! There will be more of him, oh yis.)**

**~lookcrispydoi**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Freak

**Thank you for your reviews guys, helps me keep writing! C: Well, I would keep writing anyway, but it helps me boost my confidence? **

**Thank you magicstrikes, MorbidbyDefault, and Rocking the Redhead for your reviews! Now onto where we left off…**

* * *

_Ah, there he is!_

Molly finally found the unknown boy with the black curls and stopped right next to the sand box, watching him carefully. He was kneeling down on both knees, slowly picking up handfuls of sand and then throwing them over his shoulder. This went on for a couple more minutes until Molly decided to take action.

"I… never quite got your name…" she stammered.

The boy silently looked up from his sand digging and stared at Molly intently before finally speaking.

"Why do you want to know my name?" he replied dully. He _sounded_ bored, but he looked slightly interested.

Molly cleared her throat. "Well… I thought that we could be friends and I guess the first step would be exchanging names," she declared.

"I don't have friends," the boy snorted. He gave her a glare and returned to his sand holes. "Why don't you go play with Anderson or Sally, they seem to like you," he jeered loudly, "After all, I'm the freak." He spat the words out.

Molly stayed calm despite being spoken to in his foul tone and chose her next words carefully. "I don't think you're a freak. And I don't really like those two that much, I'd much rather play with you."

The boy froze for a couple seconds before turning his head to face the strange girl again. Why was she being so insistent on becoming his friend? After a couple more seconds, he stood up and walked towards the new girl until they were mere inches away from each other. Molly didn't falter.

"Are you lying to me?"

"My mum says lying is bad, so no."

The boy paused.

"Everyone else calls me a freak here, why won't you?" he asked dubiously.

"Because… because you're not. Not a freak." Molly suddenly looked down at her feet, avoiding his icy blue eyes staring into her.

He stayed this way for a good ten seconds before speaking again, this time sounding extremely focused and not dully like he was a few minutes before.

"Your mother," he said abruptly, "She left you here at this park to go to attend a job interview, am I correct?"

Molly audibly gasped.

"H-how did yo-"

"I noticed. You would normally wait for your mother to come home from her job at a much smaller park that's conveniently close to your home, but today you're waiting here because it's much closer to the building where her job interview is taking place. How do I know it's a job interview; I could smell the scent of her expensive perfume and newly tailored suit in your clothes," he said as he gestured towards Molly's coat, "She's taking this job for it has a much higher pay than her old job and it would benefit living costs; you might even move out to a bigger flat. No- you WILL be moving if the interview goes well, and it'll be in this area-"

"Wait," Molly interjected, "How could you _possibly_ know all of that?"

"I observe, then proceed with my deductions. From what I can tell, you had burnt toast with strawberry jam this morning and a half a glass of orange juice." He began to smile as he saw Molly's eyes widen in amazement.

"That's really amazing!" she smiled back at him. Molly was about to ask him more about his 'deductions' when she felt a hand tap on her shoulder as she heard two voices sneer behind her.

"Looks like the freak's got a friend!"

"A friend? He doesn't have friends, Sally, you know that!" Anderson sneered loudly as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"Well then what's this girl doing with him? Seems like they're having a nice chat," Sally taunted, "He's talking about his stupid 'deductions' again."

Anderson smiled disparagingly. "What now, Freak? Can you tell by her left thumb that she opens her bags of tea leaves from left to right?" They both shrieked with laughter while the boy they were targeting clenched his teeth.

Before he could do anything rash, however, Molly stepped forward and looked straight at the two while they were immersed in their laughing fit.

"S-stop it. Stop calling him, 'freak'," she said in a low voice, fists held tightly.

Anderson and Sally's hysterical laughter stopped at once, but their evil grins were still visible.

"Ooh, look who's defending the freak," smirked Sally.

"Stop it right now!" said Molly, this time in a more fierce tone.

"Let's go Sally, I think we've messed with the freaks enough," Anderson laughed as he ran away, Sally trailing behind him.

Molly sighed and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had done. How did she gain the courage to stand up to those two bullies? She wasn't able to stand up for herself at school; much less to someone she's only known for five minutes. Why did she have to courage to do that now? Molly shook her head and started tuning out from earth when a faint voice let her snap out of her thinking trance.

"What? Sorry, could you repeat what you just said?"

The boy sighed in frustration as he repeated his words.

"Why did you do that? Defend me, I mean."

Molly was taken aback by his question; what was that for?

She sighed. "It was the right thing to do I guess. And you're not a freak."

His eyes widened a bit at her response and his mouth fell slightly. He stood absolutely still like that for a few more seconds, then began walking a few feet in the opposite direction before stopping.

"And what if I were to tell you my name now?" he inquired, eyes narrowing as he spoke.

Molly's face immediately brightened. "Then I would like to go on an adventure with you, together, somewhere in this park perhaps."

The boy didn't talk for a couple more minutes until a big sigh escaped from his mouth.

"Sherlock," he said quietly, back still turned.

"What?"

"That's my name. Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

"Sher… Sherlock. I like that name a lot," Molly smiled.

A smirk was heard from the new boy, Sherlock, as he turned around to face her.

"Well, you said you wanted to go on an adventure, right?" His mouth curved into a smile while watching the confused look spread across Molly's face. "Then follow me, I know a place where we can go. But first, you'll have to ask my brother."

Sherlock let out a small laugh before taking off, Molly running right behind him.

_I wonder how this adventure will turn out, especially with Sherlock Holmes..._

* * *

**Aaand that's the second chapter! Review please! They're so nice to read! AND YAY MYCROFT WILL BE PROPERLY INTRODUCED NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**Some forgotten questions answered in next chapter. Don't know what I'm talking about? Probably because you forgot. Haha**.

**Also; is Sherlock a little ooc? Please tell me, i really want him to act like Sherlock-y kid. C:**

**(the feels gaiz the feels) C:**

**~lookcrispydoi**


End file.
